


Cat Fight

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [30]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 400 word flash-fiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Don't take it seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Probably ooc, comedic possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina is jealous that their cat keeps occupying Sayo's shoulder.





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I posted anything. I wanted to write but have been busy lately. I might try to write more super short one-shots like this one in the near future.

Yukina and Sayo have a cat. In typical Yukina style, she gave the cat a straightforward name: Nyan-chan.

Nyan-chan is a shoulder cat. She specifically prefers Sayo’s shoulder. Whenever Sayo is near, she would reach up with her paws. Sayo knowingly bends down to let Nyan-chan crawl up and sprawl her body on the shoulder, head looking over Sayo’s back while Sayo supports her chubby little butt with her hands.

“Don’t you think Nyan-chan is really cute, Minato-san?”

As heartwarming as the scene looks, Yukina is a little annoyed.

Sayo’s shoulder is hers. Sayo’s everything is hers. So even if Yukina loves Nyan-chan very much, she would not forfeit this battle for Sayo’s attention so easily.

“Sayo, come over here.”

There is no way Sayo could guess Yukina’s intention, but like always, she does as she was told, leaving Nyan-chan behind on the couch. With Sayo now standing in front of her, Yukina puts her hands onto Sayo’s shoulder and pushes down, not that she has the strength to make Sayo budge. Sayo does seem to have caught on and lowers herself to Yukina’s demand. Then Yukina does the unthinkable.

She climbs onto Sayo’s shoulder.

“Mi…Minato-san? Are you alright?”

“Carry me.” Yukina insists.

“…May I ask…why?”

“First aid practice.”

There is no good explanation for Yukina’s sudden interest in the fireman’s carry, but Sayo would never argue with Yukina unless the latter is being unforgivingly selfish. This isn’t one of those occasions, so Sayo just wordlessly stands tall again, lifting Yukina up like a sack of potatoes.

Nyan-chan whines. Yukina stares its round, watery eyes. She smirks.

Nobody can win over Sayo. Not even Yukina’s favourite pet.

……………

Yukina had only moments to relish in her victory. Very soon after, she feels dizzy from the blood rushing up her ground-facing head. She tries craning her head up but can’t really do it while slung over Sayo’s shoulder.

“Minato-san, if you are uncomfortable, I can put you back down?”

Yukina can’t give an answer. It would sound like an admission of defeat. Sayo doesn’t press further and just lowers herself for Yukina to climb off.

Nyan-chan watches. After Yukina finds ground again, the cat yawns and licks her paw lazily. Yukina glares. Nyan-chan is clearly chiding her and she doesn’t like it.

Yukina vows to one day become sturdier and more dexterous than a cat.

Commendable goal, but sadly impossible.


End file.
